Do You Remember
by fearthepyro
Summary: Anime Based. How will the two worlds react when shoved forcfully onto one another. More importantly, how will they react to Ed's death. Could Ed really leave them like that? So quickly?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, no matter how much I want to.

Warning: Chapter may be disturbing at points to some.

The story starts out depressing, but FMA(the anime) tends to be overly depressing… My story will end happy though. I promise. Also, it has the anime's basic idea, but I switched it go with my plot bunny. :3

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The smoky debris and the smell of death lingered forlornly in the air. Six dazed and horrified eyes stared at the spot their loved on had once been standing. It had happened so quickly. One minute they were shooting at their deranged enemy who whished to enter "Shambala", and the next, the building was collapsing.

Watching the man as he forcibly shoved him away before it collapsed was complete and total agony. He'd seen the eyes widen right before he had heard the sickening crush. Why hadn't he grabbed him? Forced him to come with him! Why was it that the two people he thought of as brothers been killed like this?! What had he done to deserve this?! The poor boy fell to his knees thinking this. He'd prayed every day. He'd gone to confession. Hell, hadn't he just been trying to save two worlds?! Why, damnit! Just…. Why?

After staring at the spot for what seemed an eternity, he softly turned his face to view the others. He had been hoping it had been a sick illusion. That the man would pop out of nowhere and announce it had been a close call. The horrified and haunted looks that stared at the pile of ruble along with him proved that it had, indeed, not been a twisted illusion. What he just witnessed he would have never dreamed of. Was that how his beloved Brother had looked before his demise?

He had been like a brother to him. Not only him, but also the two others. They had been a lovely family of four. They where always laughing, joking, and causing chaos around campus. It had been great. The two others had been like the neighbor kids that you'd known since birth. They joined the chaos and laughter. Then another had shown up. Their teacher. She had taken the six under her wing at camp and taught them the things she believed they needed to know to survive. She had never babied them. No, you couldn't survive the upcoming war if she had done that.

What was going to happen their "family" now? The one who had basically brought it together was gone. Dead. He couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that bubbled from his throat. His body shook from the horrible tremors. He grabbed softly at his face. Pawing gently at the tears that were still falling.

He felt a pair of warm arms grab him and draw him close. He could have sworn he'd heard the owner tell him to 'calm down kid. We'll get through it.' But he was so deep in his current pain to know who was speaking and what they were saying. Hell, Satan himself could come out of nowhere doing the Macarena, and he wouldn't have noticed.

Once he finally calmed down enough, he looked up to see the two women holding onto each other tightly. One of which had uncontrollable sobs racking her body, and the other woman trying to comfort her. A little to the left he could see the disbelief on one of the men's faces. Yeah, he'd hadn't thought anything could stop the ball of energy either. The other was having conflicting emotions. He appeared to be stuck between horrified disbelief, and regretful acceptance.

A soft glowing appeared around them. Confusion appeared on all their faces. The turned quickly to face the Gate that they had tried so hard to keep closed. They watched in horror as it slowly opened, and swallowed them, and everything around them, whole.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alphonse Elric softly grinned at the site around him. Today was the "company'' picnic. Well, he wouldn't really call it a company, but it was the best thing he could come up with for the military. He gently laughed at the site of everyone having such a good time. After returning to his body and finding out his Brother wasn't there… Well… He never thought he'd be happy. Let alone smile or laugh.

His lips twitched in laughter at the site of a large group of people betting on who could eat the most pie, Armstrong or Breda. If he were to join, he'd choose Armstrong. That man always tended to go overboard. And the fact that 'Pie eating contests were a family Armstrong trait past down from many generations' made him gather it wasn't a good idea to mess with him. Then again, in the Armstrong family everything was passed down.

Havoc was attempting to get a date. Like always, he was failing miserably. The depressed man sighed, cigarette going limp in his mouth. He sighed and sat down next to Al after giving him a friendly nod.

"You know," he started," you'd think the ladies would stop going after Mustang after he had a kid." He then proceeded to point to said man.

Mustang now had a beautiful one-year-old daughter. Her golden hair softly glowed in the light, and onyx eyes laughed along with her as she tried to pull he Daddy's eye patch off. It was all in vain of course, but it still entertained the little girl.

A couple months after the Bradley incident, Mustang and Hawkeye had gotten together. Sadly, it hadn't worked out to well. Hawkeye had been a little controlling, and Mustang a bit to lazy. Fights had broken out many times at their work, and at the home they shared. The two had decided they were better friends then lovers. The fact on the child also caused the separation.

Hawkeye wasn't a 'stay at home mom' kind of woman. She didn't want to have children. She enjoyed her job, and she refused to stay at home. Mustang had wanted the baby. They had eventually agreed to her having the child, and Mustang raising her. Hawkeye was happy just being 'Anny Eza'. And surprisingly he was doing an amazing job with little Maggie, who was called May for short (Obviously after Hughes).

The women indeed hadn't stopped. They came more rapidly, much to poor Havoc's dismay.

Hawkeye was trying in vain to stop a couple of already drunk men from swimming in the pond. He wished her luck with that. Falman was idly standing by watching the drunken fools with slight amusement. Al believed that was the first time he'd seen the man smile.

Fuery was giggling next to Sheiska, who was shyly flirting. Ah, nerd love. Nothing like it. He smiled a bit. At least someone was trying to get together. Did he sense more carbon copies on the way?

He gently reached behind his neck to rub where he knew his blood seal was. He had to admit; having it still there was oddly comforting. It helped him remember it was all real, he was alive. But it was also discomforting. It showed him that in return for himself, his Brother sacrificed himself.

Screaming and a flash interrupted his thoughts. They all watched as the Gate appeared. Another flash and it was gone, leaving thick smoke. The all stood in shock to see another six figures and many dead bodies.

"No!" one of the figures screeched, flinging his body at the ruble. He attempted to dig what Al had no idea from the wreckage. He watched as another person ripped the figure from the ruble. "No!" the boy sobbed. "Let me dig him out! We can't leave him in there!"

"Alpons Heidrich! You will stop this right now!" they heard a woman screech. Al couldn't help the dumfounded look on his face. The smoke had disappeared to show a 'Mustang' holding back an 'Al' from digging a person up. The voice that yelled belonged to a woman who closely resembled his Teacher. Beside her stood a Hughes, Havoc, and Hawkeye look alike.

"But Ed's in there!'' the boy brokenly sobbed. 'Mustang' hugged the boy closer to his chest in an attempt to stop him, or was it to calm him. "We can't leave him in there! He deserves better!" the boy wailed out. His declarations caused 'Hawkeye' to breakdown into sobs.

"Al! The boy is completely _crushed_! There is no possible way to get him out in one _piece_!" the 'Teacher' tried to explain. "It would do him more honor to leave him in there and burn it, then to take his mangled body out."

She was trying to be helpful, but all it did was cause a horrified expression to cross his face, then for it to turn ghostly pale. The others didn't look much better.

"He's not even ours!'' Alpons sobbed." He's belongs to the other side!" the boy pathetically moaned.

Al's eyes widened. The other side? But wouldn't that mean…

"Brother!" Al yelled, panicked as he sprinted towards the pile.

The 'others eyes widened as they realized they weren't alone, and watched as the boy started to dig at the debris. During the shock, the other Al had joined him.

The military members surrounded the chaos, as the told their children to stay put. They watched as the two blonde boys sobbed and dug. The even listened to the pathetic moan that escaped Al's mouth as he held a lock of bloody blonde hair, and proceeded to faint.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC

(A/N: Reviews, help, or flames are welcomed. This is my first FMA fanfic, so it may be a bit OOC…. Please tell me if I've screwed anything up. I know how annoying grammer mistakes can be...)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Would someone like to tell me why we need these on every chapter? I mean me gaining ownership of FMA would be impossible…

Thankies for the reviews! Yeah, the beginning was confusing, but that's how I wanted it… :P Sorry about the ''then''s and ''than''s.

And onward!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He wasn't really sure of what was going on. All he could hear was different pitches of noises around. Common sense told him it was probably people. Maybe he was dead. Yeah, that sounded about right. What he just saw was probably the punishment he'd received from his past sins. Or perhaps the thought of his Brother being dead was the welcoming to Hell committee present.

He winced as he attempted to open his eyes, and let out a pitiful groan as light hit them. Instantly shutting his brown orbs and trying to roll over onto his stomach, Alphonse let a moan of agony escape him. Why the _Hell_ did his body hurt?

The noises slowly started to turn into the voices he'd assumed them to be. He could hear people trying to comfort others who were sobbing. He also heard people being questioned. He could recognize some of them, but others were confusing.

Finally opening his eyes, he turned over to come face to face with… himself? What the? The person was and wasn't him. He had light blonde hair, while he had a darker, almost dirty blonde. The boys upset and haunted eyes were a dim blue. Al's eyes were a soft hazel.

This other self seemed to be trying to tell him something. He listened to the strangled sounds that escaped his throat. He watched as he tried taking deep soothing breathes before he sobbed out what he had wanted to say.

"I- I'm so sorry! I-Its all my fault!" The poor boy wailed. "I should have grabbed him and f-forced him out with me! I-I" then he completely broke down, collapsing only to be caught by the other world's 'Mustang'.

"Deep breathes Al, deep breathes…" The man sighed, patting him comfortingly on the head. He winced as a deep, miserable moan escaped Alpons. 'Mustang' looked helplessly over at the others. No help there. 'Teacher' was comforting 'Hawkeye', and 'Havoc' and 'Hughes' looked completely out of it.

Al looked pitifully over at Mustang and the others, but they avoided eye contact. It was true then. His Brother was dead. Gone. He felt as though five hundred Gluttonies had been dropped on his chest. He softly gripped at his heart as he, himself, broke down.

"Edward! My Brother! Why? He was all I had… All I ever had…" He pitifully trailed off, that choked keeling noise escaping his throat as he held himself tightly in fetal position.

He felt a strong pair of arms rap gently around him, and two bodies pressed closely to his. Soft breathing ghosted across his hair, and he could hear soft sobs escaping one of the people. He looked through blurry eyes to see 'Mustang' trying to comfort him and Alfons sobbing against him.

Al automatically rapped his arms around the two men and cried for what seemed like hours. 'Mustang' was mumbling comforting words to them, even while they all knew they wouldn't hear them, so far into their misery as they were.

The next thing he knew, he felt himself falling off the bed. He heard the surprised cry that escaped his look alike, the grunt that came from the man that had been comforting them, and the squeal of surprise that escaped another. He felt himself and the others being switched around as they fell.

A pitiful groan escaped from under him, as he looked to see that Alfons and himself had fallen on top of the poor man. And that 'Hawkeye' had fallen to. Where had she come from? He couldn't help the slightly hysterical laughter that bubbled from his throat, and soon 'Hawkeye' and Alfons joined him. The black haired man? Well, he just let out a pained groan.

Once they had calmed down slightly, they forced themselves off the in pain male, and back onto the bed. Al looked around at the people surrounding him. It was so strange to see two of some of them. There were so many things he wanted to ask, but only one would escape him.

"How many others from the Other Side are there?"

He watched as questioning looks crossed some of the other people's faces as they all turned to view one another. He watched as Mustang's lips formed into a thin line.

"All of them."

Everyone froze.

"How? We can't possibly fit-" Al began, but was cut off by the older man.

"I don't know how." Mustang started looking with slightly narrowed eyes at the 'others'," But our world is going to have to fit all of them. We really have no choice."

Alfons let out a sobbing laugh, "If Ed was here, he'd complain about more Mustangs."

A slight smile covered 'Havoc's' face." Then we'd have to kill each other. We promised if more Mustangs magically showed up, that we'd kill each other at the same time. Put us out of our misery quickly."

An annoyed look crossed 'Mustang's' face. "My family and I aren't that bad."

"Your older brother tried to burn Ed's ponytail off. And your sister enjoyed rigging the male bathroom stalls." 'Teacher' stated bluntly.

'Mustang' received deadpans from his worlders, and confused and slightly amused looks from Al's worlders. "I knew I never should have introduced you to them…" he stated with a sigh.

"We forgive you." Was given to him in response. Causing him to give a slightly amused and annoyed look at them.

The other Mustang, on the other hand, was trying to avoid the daggers being thrown at him.

"Do you have siblings, Sir?" Hawkeye mumbled gently, hand ghosting over where her gun could be located.

"…Yes?" Was her slightly freaked out response. Al slightly wondered why it mattered if Mustang had siblings, while his was dead. It might sound selfish, but damnit, he wanted his Brother!

"And we knew each other and were in a relationship _how long_ and you seemed to have failed to inform me." She commented, hand slowly inching closer to her gun.

Safe to say she received no answer.

Al watched as the fight started, and felt someone cuddle into him. He looked down to see the other Al sniffling, and looked up at him. He simply hugged him back, watching as Hawkeye held her gun to Mustang's head, while the others stifled their laughter, and the other 'Mustang' gave a look of sympathy and understanding to the slightly panicking man.

But pain was clearly in all their eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(A/N: Figured since it's a four day weekend, and I had nothing else to do, that I'd put up another chapter. Reviews, flames, and help excepted.  )


	3. Chapter 3

I meant to update sooner, but a lackage of ideas came to me… So, I'll try to write a longer chapter! Also, thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, no matter how much I wish I did… ;3;

Al groaned painfully. Why the hell did he keep waking up feeling as though he'd been crushed by many Gluttonys? Or was it Gluttonies? Hell if he knew or care. He slowly rolled over to see his self? He let out a strangled cry as he fell off of the bed. A sharp ache entered his head as it slammed off the floor. Oh just let it end damnit! Why did he deserve all this abuse?! He blamed Ed. He had told him he wasn't sure about the transmutation, but _nooo_, let us _ignore_ Alphonse and try anyway! He mentally giggled to himself. Oh, he was defiantly loosing it.

"Are you… Okay?" he heard a hesitant voice ask. He looked up to see a slightly amused but worried Alfons. One of his light blonde eye brows was lifted near his hairline, while the other was slightly lower. His mouth was twitching somewhat, while his eyes shown of concern, laughter, and the latent feeling of sadness.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Al stated quietly and somewhat sarcastically. Of course he was fine, it's not like his only family member had been squashed by a building! Bit bitter are we?

He sighed as he watched the amusement disappear. Alfons had instantly picked up the sarcasm(who wouldn't after having to live with any worlds' Edward after a prolonged period of time) and more unpleasant emotions were taking over.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…" The boy stated his eyes watering a bit. Al felt his own tears well up, but unlike the other, he felt them spill slowly down his face.

"It's not like you knew he'd be the over protective idiot he is and would make sure you were completely out of the way before he went…" Al sobbed out softly, trailing off at the end.

Both jumped when they heard the door open. The group and their others had walked in. Every single last one of them looked depressed and uncomfortable. 

"So…" 'Hawkeye' started out awkwardly, " um… How 'bout some stew! Stew always makes you feel better Al!" She cast the boy a hopeful look.

"…" Was Alfons's starting response, before he looked over to the side and muttered sadly," Stew was Brother's and Edward's favorite food… Besides pasta…." He looked up at her with sad eyes while playing with the cuffs of his shirt.

She winced and sighed. "How 'bout some weisswurst then?" She said, still hopeful. Her response was a shake of the head. She let out a depressed sigh. 

Al and the others from his world were slightly startled. This 'Hawkeye' was much more emotional than theirs, how different would the others be?

"Alfons, if your Brother and Edward saw you right now, they'd kick your ass." 'Mustang' stated simply. "Neither would want you starving yourself. And when did your Brother come into this? He's been gone for over two years." He said the last part kindly, not wanting to upset the boy more.

"… Edward… leaving reminded me of my Brother… That's all…" The boy said sadly looking over to the side. 'Hawkeye' proceeded to punch 'Mustang' in the back of the head.

"What the fuck!" He hissed, grabbing his head. "What the hell is wrong with you, you psychotic bitch?!" Then, realizing what he just said, he whimpered and hid behind Alphonse, who had been sitting on the ground, watching the two with shock.

"What's wrong with me?!" She hissed," What the hell is wrong with you! Bringing up the fact his Brother is dead like that!" She stated this while making hand motions and Alfons. " And face me like a man if you're going to insult me, you Bastard!"

An incredulous look crossed 'Mustang's' face. " I didn't bring it up, he did! All I was doing was simply asking why he brought him up! And hell if I face you like a man! You'll kick me in the balls! _Again_!"

"You didn't need to ask, or point out how long he's been gone! And the only reason I kicked you there the first time was because I didn't have my gun!" 'Hawkeye' hissed, voice starting to go shrill.

"I was curious! And since when has you not having your gun with you given you permission to assault my groin! The other gritted out, his brow twitching in aggravation.

"Didn't you even here of curiosity killing the cat?! And since ever!" She yelled back.

They watched as 'Mustang' opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by 'Hughes'. "You two finished fighting like spoiled siblings, or do I need to find Teacher to put you into timeout?" There was no missing the amusement in his eyes.

'Havoc' snorted. "Like it would do much. They'd just hiss insults at each other anyway… I wonder what's for dinner today…" He stated, trailing off and looking dazedly out the window.

"I swear the nicotine is getting to him…" 'Mustang' muttered, eyeing the other wearily.

"I'd have to agree… For once…" 'Hawkeye' muttered.

"Well," 'Hughes' said cheerfully, clapping his hands together," let us forge for food and stuff our faces, how about with stew? In honor of the two Edwards!"

"… Yes, because gorging ourselves in food and then exploding is exactly what they'd want us to do." 'Mustang' muttered sarcastically.

"Exactly." Hughes stated with a smirk.

"I, personally think you're insane." Hawkeye muttered, eyeing him with an annoyed look.

'Mustang', again, snorted." I personally think he's hungry and using this as an excuse."

"I think it's time for all of you to shut the hell up and let these two, and everyone else, mourn in peace." 'Teacher' hissed while walking into the room. The four stood up quickly, saluted, and stated 'yes sir'.

"Good now sit down, shut up, and stay silent!" She snarled, a glare radiating from her face.

"…She scares me…" Havoc muttered, looking over at Mustang.

"Agreed." Mustang muttered, eyeing the woman they would all come to know as the 'Dragon Lady'.

"We aren't much alike are we?" Hawkeye stated quietly watching the others who were twitching and twitching nervously under the Dragon's heated glare.

"No, and it's probably for the best." Mustang murmured in reply.

"Um… Miss Izumi?" Al hesitatingly started.

"Yes… Alphonse?" She stated, her glare lessening when her gaze rested on him.

"They're fine… I… found it amusing…" he stated softly, a blush covering his cheeks as he cocked his head to the side while watching her.

She stared at him for a while before turning her head back to the four 'troublemakers'. "You four are lucky that he finds your _idiocy _amusing. Hurt either of these two boys and your ass is mine, you understand me?" She hissed. Al could almost swear there was steam coming from out from her nostrils.

"Yes Sir!" The four cried out, saluting the Dragon.

The woman snorted and left the room.

"You… are my new hero!" 'Hawkeye' exclaimed, glomping the poor and unexpecting Al.

"…Sorry if we sounded uncaring…" 'Mustang stated, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"It's alright… um…" Al stated,

"Roy."

"…Roy…?" Alphonse hesitated. Weird calling him that.

"If you hadn't of done it, you wouldn't be the freaks you all are… and then I wouldn't be around you." Alfons stated coolly, looking at them with amused eyes.

Roy lifted a hand to his heart," I'm wounded," he started," that you put me on the same level as them," hand motion towards said people," And why be around freaks?''

"Because it makes me look normal. Why'd you think I had hung around my Brother and Edward for so long?" He stated, giving an innocent look.

"He's got you there…" 'Havoc' muttered, taking a slow drag from his cigarette. 

"That he does… Good point Al." He stated, giving an approving nod.

"I can just imagine the rant that would be taking place if one, or both were here…" 'Hughes' stated with a sigh.

"… If they were both here, I'd be half way across the country." Roy stated bluntly.

"No you wouldn't" 'Hawkeye' muttered.

"You have a better chance of seeing me in a French maid dress doing the cancan with Satan and the Truth then that." He stated, a deadpanned look on his face.

"…Then the chances are good?" The ever innocent Alfons commented.

-------0000000--------000000000000------------0000000000000000------------0000000000000--------

A soft groan escaped dry lips as the owner of them slowly lifted their body.

'_What the hell? I feel like I've been hit by a carriage… With a family of Gluttonys… Gluttonies? Whatever… on it…_

The figure moaned as they stood up and stretched.

Said figure looked around. Everything was white. A blinding and annoying white. The kind of light that you see when looking into a light bulb that has the white layer of paint on it so you don't go blind. He could already feel a headache coming on.

_Where the fuck am I…_

He rotated his head side to side, as though hoping something would pop out.

_You know where you are_.

He nearly leapt out of his skin as a gentle voice murmured against his ear. He swept around, expecting someone to be behind him. Soft laughter filled his head.

_You can't see what is not there…_

_Now, now, calm down. Snarling will not get you anywhere…_

He could almost see the smirk on the smug bastards face. He couldn't help his lip curling into a larger snarl.

_Who the hell are you?!_

He hissed out at the nothingness.

_I think a better question is _what_ am I… Not _whom_ am I. _

_Stop messing with me!_

The figure cried out, angered by the non cooperating voice.

_I'm hurt that you forget me so, Edward Elric._

The figure paled as memories of what happened came rushing back to him.

_Fuck…_

_Language child._

_Stop messing with me and tell me what you want!_

_I want… To make a deal._

-----00000000000000000-----------------000000000000000000000--------------------000000000000000000

"You've got to be kidding me!" 'Hawkeye' shouted, a mortified look on her face.

"Sadly, I'm not…" Hawkeye responded.

"Why would you ever want to have sexual intercourse with that freak, let alone produce with him?!" The other cried out in horror and disgust.

Hawkeye sighed," I was young, foolish, and blinded by looks… It happens to even the best of us…"

"… I feel insulted." Mustang muttered, who was passing by the two females along with Roy and his daughter.

" You should." Both women commented, one with a playful smirk, the other with a serious expression.

" Personally, I'm glad the Dragon Lady in training isn't attracted to me… My sanity and health would be in danger…" Roy commented, smirking as he walked towards the two Al's. He started running when 'Hawkeye' came to attack… Special….

" Did you notice that the age difference between us and the others?" Mustang muttered, looking towards Hawkeye.

"Yes. Our others must be five or so years younger than us…"

"Interesting…" He said softly, stroking his napping daughter's hair as he watched his other running from the crazy lady.

Alfons turned and softly smiled at Alphonse as they watched the ridiculous actions of others.

"We'll survive."

Alphonse returned the smile, softly leaning against the older other.

"I know."

A/N:Longer then my other two chapters… I'm really sorry about taking so long to update, but now that I know what I'm doing, it shouldn't take so long…. Only thing I have problems with is pairings…. Ah well… I'll think of something…

Please review, it makes the author(ess) fonder, and the chapters longer!(is shot for lame line)


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's eyes narrowed suspiciously. His body stiffened and his hand twitched as he turned his head slightly to the side, as though it would hide his thoughts from the Truth.

… _What kind of deal…?_

He jumped back in a panic as a version of a sixteen year old version of himself stood in front of him. He looked at the smug smile that curved his lips and crinkled his eyes. No wonder the Bastard and Asshole always got pissed at him. He felt like smacking the smug little shit too. Freaking smug sm-

_Why, a deal to return to your worlds…._

Insert over smug smile here. If he could get a little bit closer, he could clock the cocky ijiot in the face. Oh yes, he could defiantly understand why people got so aggravated with him. Did he still look like that when he knew he was right and someone else was wrong? Wait… That didn't come out right….

_What do I have to do?_

He couldn't help the twitch his eye did when a huge know it all smile crossed the body of his younger self. No wonder Mustang had that funky twitch….

--00000000000000000--

"This stew sucks." 'Havoc' muttered, swirling his spoon around in the chunk filled liquid.

Roy's left eye twitched. "I think something in mine just moved… That's not supposed to happen…." A disgusted noise escaped his mouth as he saw it lurch.

"It's alive!" 'Hawkeye' screeched in horror, and proceeded to shoot at the bowl in a frenzy. Of course, she completely ignored the fact Roy was there, and the man had to dive under the table for safety.

"Are you insane?!" said man shouted, using a tray as a shield while staying undercover.

'Hughes' snorted in amusement and tapped his nose, clearly stating that Roy had pin pointed the answer. Alfons let a soft chuckle escape his lips as 'Hawkeye' shot at 'Hughes' and Roy. He swished his head to the side to see the other worlders watching his friends. Mustang was covering his daughter's eyes, while amusement twinkled in his one. Havoc was moaning with the other 'Havoc' about how much the stew sucked. Typical Havoc. Brenda was betting with Kain and Fuery about how long it would take 'Hawkeye' to clip, wound, or maim the two she was chasing.

He then turned to Alphonse. The boy was watching with withdrawn attention. How can attention be withdrawn? It's when you watch something, but think of something else at the same time. A bit like multitasking, but the multitasking that Alphonse was doing, Alfons could bet it wasn't good. He should probably try to distract him. That should be awkward…

Luckily, or not, it really depends on how you view it, Roy and 'Hughes', who should probably be referred as Hughes since there seems to only be one Alfons randomly thought, had decide using them as shields would be fun.

He sighed in annoyance as he felt Hughes hands firmly hold his shoulders and thrust him in front of him. Roy had done the same thing with Alphonse. He let an annoyed sigh escape him. Why was he always the human shield? Couldn't they find someone else to torture?

"Now Hawkeye, you wouldn't shoot at these sweet and innocent young men, would you?" Roy purred, the words escaping his mouth like silk on silk.

'Hawkeye's' eye gave a slightly aggravated jerk as she let a low growl escape her.

"Aren't they cute? Not as adorable as my dear Gracia, but you get the point!" Hughes stated in his over the top in happy and very dramatic way.

"…. I think I'm going to be sick…" She muttered, walking away immediately.

The two men grinned and gave each other a high five. Al shook his head in amusement. Mushy Hughes always creeped everyone out, especially 'Hawkeye'. He could only shiver a bit in horror at thoughts of how the man would act when he had a family.

"This stew really sucks…" The Havocs moaned, then lighting cigarettes and taking a lungful of smoke, then letting it out.

"Havoc, you suck." The two Mustangs stated both with playful smirks, one cockier then the other.

The depressed sigh escaped Brenda and Fuery's lips as they handed money at a gleeful Kain.

Yes, Alfons thought with a sigh and dry smile, the world, or worlds, were most defiantly coming to an end.

--00000000000--

_You've got to be kidding me._

Edward stated, a pitiful groan escaping his lips, and the urge to beat the Truth into a pulp. His eye had been twitching for the longest time, and it was really adding on to his I'm pissed off scale, which was close to sky rocketing.

_Afraid not. And beating me into a 'pulp' would not be a good idea, seeing as you may need this body in the future._

Edward couldn't help the look of confusion. Why would he need it? And the know it all smile on his younger self was not helping him at all.

_Don't I already have a body?_

_Yes._

_Then why would I need that body? And why is it even here?_

He watched the bemused smile that curled the boy's lips.

_You honestly don't know?_

_Obviously._

_When you sacrificed yourself, I took your body and recreated it, sending you in another one. Your Amestris body would never have survived going through the Gate, and taking the homunculus was over the Equivalent Exchange amount, and paid the price for your body._

Edward stared at the figure with a blank look.

… _And I was to know this how?_

_You were awake during the whole process…._

Edward sighed in annoyance as the confused look that had been on the golden eyed double of himself once again turned into a pompous smirk. He sighed.

_I accept. _

The smile grew, but was replaced with mirth, and a bit of fondness.

_I knew you would._

--000000000000000000000--

Al's eyes widened. He could not believe what was going on. He had never, for the life of him, thought that Havoc would ever attack the General. He blinked as he watched the two tumble on the grass. Now the other world's Mustang and Havoc, yes, buthis worlds, no? Never would have thought it would happen. Apparently, no one else had seen it coming either, because they were all frozen in surprise.

"Dada!" The little girl wailed, not liking the thought of the blonde and angry man being on top of her Daddy. Not that Al could blame her. The thought was kind of creepy if one dwelled deep enough into it.

The man, of course, immediately ripped away from a fuming Havoc, who was muttering about the fact he didn't suck anything, and walked over to his daughter to comfort her. Now that was a bit more normal, though the mental pictures may scar him for life.

"That was strange and completely unexpected… From my world's, yes, yours, no…" Alfons commented, turning his bemused face towards him.

"It's almost as if you read my mind…" Al responded. "Me, and probably everyone else who witnessed this strange and twisted event." He got a twitch of an amused smile from the other boy.

"It really is the end of the world, isn't it?" Alfons asked with a small smile.

"Probably…" Al responded, looking back over at the group. Mustang was cuddling his baby girl; Havoc was twitching in irritation and chain smoking while glaring at Mustang. Roy, 'Havoc', and Hughes were cackling to each other, about what? Al could honestly say he didn't want to know. Brenda, Kain, and Fuery were making more bets, from what he could tell it had to do about Havoc's sanity. The Hawkeyes were talking to the Dragon Lady, which probably couldn't lead to anything good.

Why was everything in his life so confusing? Al wondered with an amused smile on his face, wishing his Brother could be here witnessing this. Though, he couldn't say he missed that annoyingly smug smile his Brother sometimes got….

--000000000000000000000--

**Disclaimer:** I own not thy lovely FMA…. No matter how much I wished I did.

A/N: Yay fast update! I know I wrote 'ijoit'…. It's just an older and stranger way to say idiot…. Did I mention reviews make me happy? And it helps me know if people like this story and if I should continue. 


End file.
